Angell
by Rizy Dark Angell
Summary: Tu que eligirias el amor dulce y protector o el amor rebelde y pasionado?, una historia donde el corazon decidira cual es el camino..... CxT , o CxA


_**By Kara &Rizy**_

_**CAP. 1**_

_**TODO COMIENZA**_

M_ientras los primero rayos del sol tocaban los delicados pétalos que yacían en el jardín, el viento mecía como si fuera una dulce canción de cuna las heladas gotas del roció de la mañana que bailaban al compas de su apasionado compañero luchando por aferrarse a su existencia en los tallos y pétalos de las dulces candys que las albergaban._

_El viento era frio y esquivo pues anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno, el día se veía triste y melancólico pero pronto recibiría los rayos del sol que lo iluminarían para vencer alegremente la pesada carga de tristeza… y como si fuese este una descripción de su alma en ese momento aquella mirada esmeralda observaba con angustia la lucha entre la tristeza y la esperanza; tenia ya varias horas en vela pues la decisión que tomaría como todas las que había realizado en su vida marcarían el rumbo de su destino y tal vez en esta ocasión la llevarían a su felicidad……….._

_Mientras el corazón de Candy se debatía en una guerra campal, alguien llegaba a la mansión Andley acompañado con los rayos del sol que tocaban a ese nuevo día…. Sus pasos comenzaron a llenar los enormes pasillos dándoles vida e inundándolos de una dulzura que su sola presencia emanaba con cada paso apresurado que daba para llegar a su refugio._

_**(1)**_

_**¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?**_

_**Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido**_

_**en una persona tan insensible**_

_**Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar**_

_**Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa**_

_Tras el otro caballero de larga cabellera oscura, lo seguía absorto, pues sin decir palabra clavaba su mirada azul en el camino por el que era guiado, sintiendo cada vez que su corazón saltaba de emoción y confusión a medida que se acercaba a su destino convirtiendo cada paso en fiel testigo de cómo ese momento marcaría su vida, siendo este recuerdo que a pesar de los años jamás se borraría. _

_Habia llevado una vida hasta ese día vacía y llena de hastió, de dudas, de soledad y de tristeza pues desde esa noche de invierno en Nueva York no habia conseguido vivir ni un solo día. Pero el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad de volver a la vida, de luchar y ganar la batalla y esta vez se aferraría a ella como si esta fuese el la ultima oportunidad de hacerla suya.………_

_**Despiértame**_

_**Despiértame por dentro**_

_**No puede despertar**_

_**Despiértame por dentro**_

_**Sálvame**_

_**Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad**_

_**Despiértame**_

_**Ordena a mi sangre que corra**_

_**No puede despertar**_

_**Antes de terminar incompleta**_

_**Sálvame**_

_**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido**_

_Los dos caminaban con el silencio de aleado y con la angustia en el corazón, aquellos que algún día fueron amigos hoy librarían una batalla que no les permitiría volver a serlo, pues el que perdiera no solo la perdería a ella, pues con la ultima mirada de esos ojos esmeralda se iría apagando poco a poco su propia vida. _

_Al entrar a la biblioteca que se sentía mas fría que en el más crudo invierno, sus miradas se encontraron y sin decir una sola palabra supieron que los dos se estaban sufriendo ya que aquello que les daba vida, ahora podría arrebatarles el deseo de seguir viviendo, por lo que esperarían ver entrar por esa puerta a su dulce verdugo… _

_**Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme**_

_**Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida**_

_**Despiértame**_

_**Ordena a mi sangre que corra**_

_**No puede despertar**_

_**Antes de terminar incompleta**_

_**Sálvame**_

_**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)**_

_**Tráeme a la vida.**_

_**He estado viviendo una mentira.**_

_**No hay nada adentro.**_

_**Tráeme a la vida.**_

_**Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido.**_

_**Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte**_

_Candy seguía absorta a lo que sucedía pues seguía encerrada en sus pensamientos, mientras unas gotas frías y cristalinas rodaban en su mejilla como trozos de su corazón que escapaban poco a poco sin poder detenerlos, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad…._

_**Toda esta vista**_

_**No puedo creer que no pude ver**_

_**Escondido en la oscuridad**_

_**Pero tú estabas enfrente de mí**_

_-Srita Candy – dijo la voz detrás de la puerta._

_-Oh, George! – Contestó con angustia, he hizo una pausa para retomar la frase - Me da mucho gusto verte; pero eso quiere decir que…. _

_-Si Candy ellos están aquí y esperan por ti……. _

_-Pero George que debo decirles aun no sé como empezar ni que decir….._

_George volteo para ofrecerle todo su apoyo en una mirada y con dulce calma le dijo:_

_**-No hace falta pensar, si no seguir lo que nos dicta el corazón; pues solo él te mostrará el camino a la verdadera felicidad………..**_

_**Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años**_

_**Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo**_

_**Sin un pensamiento**_

_**Sin una voz**_

_**Sin alma**_

_**No me dejes morir aquí**_

_**Debe que haber algo mal**_

_**Tráeme a la vida**_

_**HACE TIEMPO ATRAS………**_

_**Lakewood**_

_Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Candy había sido forzada a ser la prometida de Neal, y que descubriera que el tío abuelo era ni más ni menos que Albert, y que este a su vez era su adorado príncipe de la colina._

_Tenia el mismo tiempo de vivir en la mansión Andley pues la tía Elroy se lo había pedido ya que al tomar Albert su lugar como cabeza de la familia ella siendo hija adoptiva tenia que convertirse en una dama (realmente eso era la intensión original de la tía abuela). _

_Ahora candy no era la misma niña traviesa que corría libremente por la Colina de Pony pues la tía había logrado convertirla en una dama que junto con su belleza y gracia era realmente merecedora de los mejores comentarios pues quien la conocía era conquistado de manera innata y claro que ni siquiera la tía Elroy había escapado de ello; ya que con el paso del tiempo se había ganado el corazón de la anciana quien después de la perdida de Stear habia cambiado mucho, abriendo su corazón hacia sus seres queridos._

_Su vida había transcurrido tranquila, pues sus amigos y seres amados e encontraban a su lado como en aquella reunión en la colina de Pony. Annie y Archie seguían siendo enamorados, aun que el corazón de Archie aun no habia logrado olvidar a Candy pues un amor verdadero como el que ella despertó en el no era olvidado tan fácilmente; pero este habia decidió seguir el consejo que algún día le dio su hermano, así que callo lo que sentía y se conformo con solo poder tenerla cerca y verla feliz; Annie por su lado se habia convertido en una dama hermosa y de clase pero que no poseía lo que a Candy la hacia única un alma tan dulce y transparente que atrapaba a todos. _

_El hogar de Pony gozaba de las visitas de aquellas dos niñas que hoy eran unas hermosas mujeres además del eterno amor y dedicación de la Srita Pony y la Hermana María y claro esta contaban con el cobijo y protección de la familia Andley y la familia Britter. Patty era inseparable de Candy y Annie y las visitaba a menudo ahora vivía con su abuela por lo que comenzaba a ser libre y a sobre llevar la dura carga de la muerte de Stear quien se quedo grabado para siempre en su corazón, pero con la clara consigna de recordarlo con amor y devoción agradeciendo a la vida por haber cruzado sus caminos…_

_Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad envolviendo a candy en la tranquilidad habitual que le daba la vida, hasta que una mañana al levantarse la doncella le había llevado una carta que al momento de ver el remitente la hirió tanto que pudo sentir una dura punzada al corazón…._

_**-¿Una carta de Susana?- se dijo hablando en voz alta mientras abría el pálido sobre y comenzaba a leer el frio trozo de papel que contenía, y sin más al leer algunas líneas se desvaneció cayendo cerca de su cama….**_

_-¿Candy estas bien? – le decía el joven de cabello dorado y ojos azul intenso, mientras la cargaba para colocarla en su cama._

_-Oh! Albert, que me pasó? –le pregunto aturdida y ocultando por inercia el trozo de papel que se encontraba cerca de su mano._

_-No lo se, solo te encontramos desmayada, pero dime que pasa pequeña?- la observo con preocupación cuando veía sus mejillas mas blancas que de costumbre._

_-Nada creo que solo me sentí mal, tal vez algo no me ha caído bien! – decidió no decirle nada a Albert para no preocuparlo; o tal vez por que no quería herirlo pero… herirlo? Desde cuando se preocupaba por ocultarle lo sucedido a Albert por temor de hablarle de Terry?_

_Mientras al sentirlo tan cerca, al sentir su respiración, al rozar su piel con la suya un estremecimiento llego a ella como un impulso eléctrico que la despertó de su letargo – pero que te pasa Candice! Desde cuando Albert dejo de ser Albert… - pensaba mientras lo tenía tan cerca que el palpitar de su corazón tapaba el suyo - pero es que es tan sexy…. No, no, no, Candice White no puedes pensar así, por dios! Es Albert! – siguió pensando y reclamándose una y otra vez…_

_**Flash back**_

_Unos meses después de que candy llegara a vivir a Lakewood la relación entre ella y Albert se habia hecho mas estrecha que nunca, él siempre habia sido su paño de lagrimas su amigo, y su confidente además de ser parte de ella misma pues desde pequeña habia sido piedra angular de su vida algo así como su equilibrio pues en cada caída su mano estaba presente para levantarla, pero existía algo mas, algo comenzaba a cambiar en ella pero que no habia podido entender…._

_Pero esto no habia sido nada comparado con lo que habían sucedido…._

_-Buenas noches – dijo la dama que entro angustiadamente al hospital._

_-Buenas noches señorita puedo ayudarla en algo? – pregunto la enfermera sin mirarla demasiado._

_-Me podría decir en que habitación se encuentra el Sr William Andley – decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos que ocultaban las grandes esmeraldas que tintineaban de angustia._

_-Se encuentra en la habitación 245 en el segundo piso, lado izquierdo al doblar por el corredor – le indico la enfermera al checar un gran libro que parecía ser un registro._

_Candy guiaba cada uno de sus pasos con desesperación con cada pisada el eco producía un sonido que taladraba sus sienes, y cada vez mas adentrada sentía que el corazón se sumía dentro de una enorme tristeza, en su cabeza miles de pensamientos la atormentaban pero uno de ellos la dominaba, lloraba desconsoladamente pensando que llegaría demasiado tarde…. Albert habia viajado a Sudamérica para realizar importantes negocios y vigilar algunas haciendas y beneficios de café propiedad de la familia Andley, por lo que se habia instalado un tiempo en una de ellas para poder cerrar los tratos que venia negociando con terratenientes del lugar; en ese entonces una epidemia de viruela sacudía algunas ciudades cerca de la hacienda azotando a algunos de sus peones y a sus familias como era de pensarse la inmensa generosidad del rubio lo habia llevado a recibir en la hacienda a algunas familias para brindarles apoyo, y cuidados que el mismo supervisaba …. _

_-¿George, como está? – se preguntaba candy cada vez mas angustiada al entrar por la puerta de la habitación y verlo arder en fiebre, con el semblante agotado como quien lucha con todas sus fuerzas por aferrarse a la vida…_

_-El doctor ha dicho que el se encuentra muy mal, Williams debe luchar para sobrevivir de no hacerlo…. -Se le quebró la voz al tratar de dejar salir esas palabras que le lastimaban, que le quemaban el alma y que caían en sus hombros como una pesada loza, por primera vez en su vida experimentaba un dolor indescriptible y por vez primera Candy lo veía quebrarse y ser presa de sus sentimientos – No pasara la noche y el nos dejará! ..._

_La valentía que caracterizaba a Candy la abandono por completo dejando a su paso el dolor más grande que habia experimentado hasta ahora en su existir… George salió de la habitación para poder hablar con los médicos y enfermeras que atendían a quien en su vida habia adoptado un papel muy importante por que más que ser amigos Albert y George se habían vuelto hermanos._

_Tras cerrar la puerta habia dejado a una Candy abatida por el dolor, pero con la poca fuerza que aun poseía se acerco lentamente a la cama para tomar la mano de Albert, cuando pudo sentir la fiebre que lo invadía… su cara se notaba demacrada y llena de dolor y de sus débiles labios unas palabras casi ahogadas salían si cesar. Candy que no lograba escuchar bien acerco su oído a su boca para entender lo que decía…._

_-Candy, te necesito… donde estás?, no me dejes por favor…. Te quiero…. Te a… am..…_

_Como si el corazón de Candy quisiera abandonar su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente… _

_-No no puede ser lo que he escuchado, debe estar delirando por la fiebre; pero tal vez… no, no, puede ser…. ¿Pero y si fuese cierto¿por que me afecta escucharlo será por que yo también lo…? …_

_Albert seguía llamándola y mientras mas hablaba Candy moría poco a poco entre la angustia, el miedo, y la duda… y es que aquellas palabras habían movido algo dentro de su ser, pero ¿qué era?_

_-¡Aquí estoy Albert! Abre los ojos por favor mírame… aquí estoy a tu lado y no te dejaré…. _

_Albert abrió los ojos y en su delirio febril le extendió la mano…_

_-Oh Albert! Por favor lucha, lucha por lo que mas quieras que no podré seguir viviendo sin ti, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, que poco a poco te has hecho tan necesario para que este corazón no caiga y deje de latir!..._

_-Mi pequeña!- decía en sollozos casi apagados…. Yo…. Un gemido broto de sus labios pues era presa de dolor…-no me importaría morir si te tengo cerca- decía delirante…_

_Se acerco aun más su pequeña pecosa y besando su frente lo miro fijamente, mientras los instintos se adueñaban de ella miro sus labios y sin saber de si…. Tiernamente lo besó._

_Transcurría el tiempo en vela y la pequeña rubia no se movió de su lado ni por un segundo, presa de un sinfín de emociones indescriptibles pues ese beso habia sembrado en ella la semilla de la duda…_

_-Candy pequeña mi niña, por favor quédate a mi lado no me dejes! –le decía aun ardiendo en fiebre –por favor te necesito!_

_Candy entonces se acerco y poco a poco se recostó en la cama, así a su lado lo abrazaba mientras unas lágrimas corrían briosas por sus mejillas, mientras acariciaba su cabello y observándolo como si tratara de grabar cada línea de su rostro, recibió al alba que le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día…._

_La fiebre cedió al mismo tiempo que borraba en la memoria de Albert lo sucedido…. Pero lo que en esa noche emanó no seria apaciguado fácilmente…._

_**Fin del flash Back**_

_- Que te sucede pequeña?, - le dijo al notar que las blancas mejillas como el papel ahora estaban mas encendidas que el rojo carmesí de las rosas que afloraban en el jardín de Anthony, mientras una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo pues por un lado se preocupaba por ella como si fuera su pequeña niña, aquella que rescato del furioso río una noche oscura; pero por otro lado desde hace unos días sentía lago más y es que el solo mirarla convertida ya en una mujer, con una belleza no solo física sino llena de un aura que lo embriagaba junto con aquella alma indomable la hacía tan única… tan suya._

_Como si los dos sintieran que el otro pensaba en algo que no debía ser preguntado, se quedaron en silencio ; Candy mirando a un punto perdido en su habitación mientras trataba de descifrar que significaba aquello que estaba sintiendo pues su corazón bailaba con miedo, con amor, con pasión y con angustia pues su vida, su paz habia sido desquebrajada con solo unas líneas… mientras Albert por su parte se habia quedado mirando a aquella pequeña pecosa que se habia convertido en la dueña de sus tristezas y alegrías, preguntándose por que no le habia dicho nada sobre la carta de Susana… era acaso que el amor que ella sentía por Terry seguía vivo al extremo que solo saber de él en aquel inerte trozo de papel le habia hecho desfallecer?_

_- Candy – rompió el silencio Albert, pues sentía que aquel silencio le estaba quemando el alma…._

_- ¿Si, Albert? – alzo la mirada con temor a encontrarse con esos ojos que la hipnotizaban pues sentía que desfallecía cuando él la miraba con ternura…._

_- Recuerda que tenemos una gala pasado mañana en la mansión de Chicago; para mi es muy importante que estés a mi lado…. Dijo con un tono de tristeza que inundó la habitación de frío…._

_- No te preocupes no lo he olvidado, es más prometo que no dejare a nadie acercarse a ti ni siquiera a esas estiradas solteronas, que se te insinúan por provocación de la tía Elroy; por que si no yo misma las pondré en su lugar!!! – intentó animar a Albert pues sabia que algo le inquietaba ya que se notaba preocupado. Y no era para menos, mucha gente importante iría a esa reunión. Pero habia algo que Candy ignoraba y eso es lo que lo habia perturbado a tal grado y no era la gente ni las solteronas, si no el haberse enterado que algunos integrantes de la compañía Stafford acudirían a dicha gala._

_Por un momento el silencio reino en la habitación, como si por un segundo el tiempo se hubiese detenido; y eso es lo que hubiese deseado Albert con todo el corazón, ver a su pequeña, a su Candy frente a él con la cabellera llena de rizos que rebeldemente yacían desparramados en la almohada como un ramillete de rayos de sol que enmarcaban su perfecta belleza, mirarla así sin ninguna preocupación sintiéndose dueño del mundo pues por esa pequeña es por quien valía la pena la pesada carga que llevaba en sus hombros pues el haber renunciado a todo, a su vocación era poco sacrificio a cambio de tener su sonrisa cada día pues esto se había convertido en el bálsamo que aliviaba su dolor al ser el protagonista de una vida sin libertad._

_Después de haber estado con Candy Albert se dirigió a su refugio, camino por los solitarios pasillos de la gran mansión y estando en la puerta de la biblioteca sintió deseos de salir corriendo de aquella casa con su dulce y amada pequeña sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, ni en obligaciones ni dolores pasados solos él y ella de ahora en adelante por que su corazón sufría con solo sentir la sombra de Terry cerca… vaciló por un rato caminando de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer , si abrir la puerta y continuar como hasta ahora o subir la escalinata hasta la habitación de Candy y decirle todo lo que guardaba su corazón; pero la razón termino derrotando a su corazón como había sucedido ya en innumerables ocasiones …._

_Por fin entro en la biblioteca que aún se encontraba en penumbra, y tomando solo una de las enormes y pesadas cortinas , tiro del cordel para abrirlas,; ya con la luz en la habitación tomo una pequeña copa y se sirvió un poco de whisky, camino hacia su sillón y estando sentado ahí comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre el borde de la copa que contenía el liquido ámbar._

_**(2)**_

_**Eres todo, necesito verlo**_

_**Sonríe y, luz de solo, créame luz de sol,**_

_**Ríe y ven y mira a través de mi.**_

_**Gotas de luz de luna lavándome.**_

_**Puedo mostrarte que proviene de mi?**_

_-Candy, mi pequeña; no sabes lo mucho que te amo – pensó en voz alta, sonriendo con un poco de amargura y de dolor._

_**Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tú eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti…**_

_Se sintió tan aprisionado, que sentía ahogarse con aquello que latía en su corazón así que abrió la puerta de la terraza y la sintió entrar inundando sus sentidos; el dulce aroma de su pequeña se encontraba en el aire que respiraba, las rosas llevaba hacia él su esencia, y sin poder evitarlo ni saber como sucedió una lágrima llego hasta la mano que sostenía la copa…_

_**Después de todos esos años,**_

_**Una cosa es verdad,**_

_**Tu eres constante fuerza dentro de mi.**_

_**Me tocas y siento que me traslado dentro de ti…**_

_**Atesoro cada día que pase contigo,**_

_**Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti…**_

_-William¿Qué sucede? - pregunto George con un marcado tono de preocupación, mientras se acercaba lentamente al escritorio de Albert dejando unos papeles que llevaba en la mano._

_**De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,**_

_**De vuelta en la paz que tanto amo,**_

_**De vuelta en los brazos de mi ángel,**_

_**Por fin puedo quedarme,**_

_**Dándote un obsequio para que me recuerdes**_

_-Creo que hoy ha sucedido lo que tanto temía- dijo sonriendo amargamente, mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. _

_-Que quieres decir, acaso él la ha buscado?_

_-Se dejo caer en su sillón como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo al no soportar la herida que crecía en su interior y es que se sentía como muerto en vida, experimentando el frio de no tenerla…._

_-No precisamente él…. pero el pasado ha regresado y tengo miedo…. Miedo a que ella se vaya de mi lado, de no tener su sonrisa, de no ser el dueño de sus labios, de no poder decirle lo que siento… de no poder seguir viviendo si la pierdo… de estar perdido sin ella…._

_**Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?**_

_**Me has salvado una y otra vez de nuevo?**_

_**Ángel, tengo que confesarte**_

_**Que tu eres ese que siempre me da coraje,**_

_**Y no se donde estaría sin ti… sin ti…**_

_**New York **_

_-Terry, mi vida; mañana es nuestro Segundo aniversario!!!, a donde iremos a festejar?? – preguntó Susana muy contenta._

_-Disculpa Susy – dijo Terry en un tono sarcástico- pero no puedo llevarte a ningún lado mañana tengo un día muy ocupado, Robert me pidió que viéramos qué obra pondremos en escena la próxima temporada._

_-Pero mi amor sabes que mañana cumplimos dos años de casados y…_

_-Y nada Susana ya te dije que no puedo – le contestó Terry ya exasperado por la insistencia de Susana y la dejo sola en el cuarto que compartían desde hace un año…_

_Terry salió del lecho matrimonial furioso rumbo a su estudio, el único lugar donde podía estar en paz, sin que nadie lo molestará. Era su pequeño paraíso dentro del infierno en que vivía; la decoración era de un gusto exquisito, todo debidamente ordenado un orden que no existía en el ser del dueño, a mano derecha se encontraba una chimenea y arriba de esta se encontraba un cuadro que mostraba a un Terry melancólico tal pareciera que el pintor captó el estado de animo en que se encontraba el ojiazul desde su separación con su Candy…, a mano izquierda se encontraba un ventanal que mostraba a una luna en todo su esplendor la cual iluminaba la habitación, el escritorio se encontraba de frente a la puerta, detrás de este un gran librero en el que se encontraban diversas piezas teatrales._

_Una vez encerrándose en el estudio el ojiazul se sirvió una copa de whisky, y se recostó en un sillón que daba espalda al ventanal. Se encontraba sólo con su alma desolada y un corazón marchito, porque desde su rompimiento con su tarzán pecoso, su corazón había dejado de latir ni él mismo sabía del por que seguía vivo si Candy era el motivo por el que ese necio corazón palpitaba, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta en lo que se había convertido su vida desde hacía dos años…_

_Su vida se parecía a una de las tantas obras que representaba y en el que él era el propio escritor y director de su desdicha. Desde el día en que decidió quedarse al lado de Susana para cumplir la deuda que había contraído sin haberlo pedido, su vida se convirtió en una mentira, era su obra maestra, el mejor papel que había interpretado hasta el momento y estaba completamente seguro que sería el mejor de toda su vida; fingir amor por una mujer que no amaba, hacerles creer a todos que tenia un "matrimonio feliz" a veces hasta él se creía su interpretación, tan convincente era que nadie, más bien casi nadie se daba cuenta de la realidad, solo su madre Eleonor sabía del sufrimiento de su hijo solo ella podía ver a través de su mirada que tenía el alma atormentada por un amor que no pudo ser.. Solo ella podía mirar muy dentro de él ella y…Candy_

_-__**Flash Back-**_

_Tres meses después de su separación con Candy creyó que lo mejor era cumplir con su promesa, cuidar de Susana y ser feliz, promesa que sabía de antemano no podría cumplir porque su único y gran amor fue y seguiría siendo Candice White por siempre… fue así que decidió proponerle matrimonio a Susana, por su puesto ella se había alegrado muchísimo era uno de sus mas grandes sueños ser la esposa de Terrence Grandchester fuera como fuera y ser una gran actriz, esto último por obvias razones no lo logró, así que se "conformaría" con ser la esposa de un futuro Duque._

_Susana ya se encontraba en su casa, dos semanas después de la partida de candy la dieron de alta y en uno de estos desdichados días llegó Terry con la decisión que haría cambiar su vida, ella vivía en un departamento del sexto piso de un edificio cercano al teatro, se encontraba en su silla de ruedas leyendo el libreto de Romeo y Julieta que lo único que ganaba era hacerse daño con los recuerdos en lo que pudo haber sido su triunfo y no el de Karen klaise, al estar pensando en sus recuerdos se encerró en el pasado de tal manera que no escucho que llamaban a la puerta solo se cercioró de ello cuando su madre habia llegado hasta ella para ver quien llamaba….._

_-Buenas tardes – saludó un Terry apagado consciente de su decisión_

_- Buenas tardes Terrence, pasa – contestó la madre de Susana contenta de que hubiera ido a visitar a su hija, sabía el efecto que causaba el ojiazul en ella._

_-Terry!!! Que bueno que viniste, tenia tantas ganas de verte, como estás?? – dijo Susana muy entusiasmada por verlo_

_-Hola Susana, estoy bien gracias y tu?? Te veo mejor de ánimo _

_-Como no estarlo Terry si has venido a verme – Susana en verdad estaba muy contenta pero podía ver que la mirada de Terry no era la misma de antes, aún así no le dio tanta importancia, se dijo que lograría que se enamorara de ella y que se olvidara de Candy_

_-Si… bueno, sabes que los ensayos absorben y no me queda mucho tiempo por eso no había podido visitarte- contestó Terry que ya se encontraba junto a la ventana con vista a un parque que se encontraba frente al edificio._

_Se podía ver el esfuerzo tan grande que hacía, se notaba una pesadez sobre sus hombros y como no si la carga que llevaba era muy pesada y quien sabe si algún día se podría librar de ella, Susana solo lo veía y admiraba todo su cuerpo, sus espalda ancha su cabello que llegaba al hombro, sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, deseó poder caminar para acercarse a él y abrazarlo reposar su mejilla en su espalda y poder aspirar su aroma, y se sintió la mujer más desdichada del mundo; la madre de Susana que seguía presente, fue la primera en romper el silencio sepulcral que se había creado tanto que podía cortarse cual hilo con una tijera._

_-Deseas tomar algo Terrence? – preguntó la madre de Susana _

_-No Sra. Marlow, gracias - respondió Terry aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos como tomando valor para lo que a continuación diría..._

_-Bueno entonces yo me retiro – dijo la Sra. Marlow dirigiéndose a la cocina- los dejo para que puedan platicar_

_-No es necesario, a usted También le interesa lo que le diré a su hija – había dicho Terry sin despegar la vista del parque en el que había un niño jugando con su madre, la mujer era rubia de cabello rizado, el niño había trepado a un árbol y tal parecía que la madre lo estaba retando le había recordado igual a una rubia de cabello rizado de ojos color verde intenso como un par de esmeraldas que le gustaba trepar árboles y le rodó una lagrima, pero algo lo saco de sus cavilaciones…_

_-Que es lo que me tienes que decir Terry? – había dicho Susana con el temor de quererla abandonar_

_Terry regreso a la realidad y disimuladamente se limpio la lagrima que había surgido sin que se lo propusiera, se sorprendía que aun sin tenerla a su lado podía sacar a flote sus sentimientos._

_-Susana vine a decirte que pongas una fecha para que nos casemos – dijo Terry sin emoción alguna y sin verla_

_La Sra. Marlow se alegro tanto de la noticia, por fin el sueño de su hija se haría realidad y el de ella también, cambiarían de estrato social, pertenecerían a la nobleza pero que lejos estaba de imaginar siquiera lo que más adelante vendría…_

_Por otro lado Susana no podía creer lo que había escuchado se había quedado en shock, no podía dar crédito... ¡Terry le estaba proponiendo matrimonio!, tal vez no era como lo había soñado pero por fin sería la Sra. Grandchester esposa de un actor famoso con una carrera exitosa asegurada y por si fuera poco futuro Duque, sus ojos tenían un brillo que jamás se había visto._

_-Hija, di algo – había dicho su madre desesperada y temerosa a la vez por la reacción de su hija._

_- Te... Terry no sabes lo feliz que me haces, he esperado esto desde hace tiempo, para serte sincera desde el día que te conocí, no es un secreto que me enamoré de ti a primera vista y…_

_- Dime la fecha Susana – había dicho el ojiazul haciendo un esfuerzo por no salir huyendo de la tontería que acababa de cometer, tenia las manos en puño y venían a su mente recuerdos del colegio San Pablo, la segunda colina de Pony, el zoológico Blue River, aquel festival de mayo la villa de Escocia, y en todo ello siempre Candy y él a su lado feliz de poder estar con ella y sentir su aroma a rosas con los deseos de besarla… besarla como la única vez que pudo hacerlo aunque no fue lo que hubiera querido que sucediera, era uno de los recuerdos que atesoraba celosamente en su mente y en su corazón, que desde aquel fatal día había decidido cerrar al amor, porque no podría volver amar a otra, solo a Candy …. Solo a su tarzán pecoso._

_- Cuando tú quieras Terry, si por mí fuera no casaríamos mañana mismo – había dicho Susana realmente emocionada._

_Terry dio un suspiro y saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y se dio media vuelta su mirada era fría, sin brillo alguno.._

_-Está bien Susana, nos casaremos dentro de un mes – había dicho Terry determinante como si se tratara de un asunto cualquiera – ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, vendré luego a ultimar detalles y se fue sin siquiera despedirse como lo haría un prometido a su futura esposa y es que era tanta su urgencia de irse, de huir de ese lugar que al pasar a su lado ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada o por lo menos un beso en la mejilla._

_Las dos mujeres notaron la actitud de Terry pero lo único que les importaba era que muy pronto formarían parte de la crema y nata de la sociedad Neoyorkina._

_Terry se subió a su auto y aceleró sin rumbo fijo, solo manejaba quería despejar su mente, se había arrepentido de la decisión que tomó pero ya no había marcha atrás, se casaría con Susana y cumpliría la promesa hecha al amor de su vida o por lo menos haría todo lo posible por cumplirla._

_Un mes después los tabloides daban a conocer la noticia del matrimonio…_

_Mientras esto ocurría en New York en Chicago un par de ojos cuyas lágrimas pugnaban en salir leían la noticia de tal acontecimiento…._

_Fin de Flash Back–_

_Dos años…. Sin verte, sin saber de ti mi único y gran amor, _

_Por todos esos momentos que te quedabas a mi lado_

_**Por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver**_

_**Por toda la felicidad que trajiste a mi vida**_

_**Por todo el mal que transformaste el bien**_

_No se como he podido soportar toda esta farsa en la que se ha convertido mi _

_vida desde que te fuiste de mi lado Candy; _

_**Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad**_

_**Por todo el amor que encontré en ti**_

_**Siempre seré agradecido**_

_Solo tu podías hacerme sentir completo, solo tu me dabas vida, solo tu pudiste ver a través de mi, solo tu sabias mis pensamientos sin que tuviera que exteriorizarlos .. Mi Candy no puedo vivir sin ti… _

_**Eres la única que siempre me ha ayudado**_

_**Nunca me dejaste caer**_

_**Eres quien ha visto tras de mi, tras de todo**_

_**Has sido mi fuerza cuando estaba débil**_

_**Has sido mi voz cuando no podía hablar**_

_**Fuiste mis ojos cuando no pude ver**_

_**Viste lo mejor de mí**_

_**Me elevaste para tocar el cielo**_

_**Creíste en mí, y….**_

_**Soy todo lo que soy**_

_**Porque me has amado**_

_Y así con esas palabras Terry se fue quedando dormido en brazos de Morfeo pidiéndole soñar una vez más con su pecosa como lo hacía cada noche…._

_Los rayos del astro rey se colaban por el ventanal iluminando la habitación, el ojiazul aún se encontraba en la tierra de los sueños, soñaba con Candy ambos se encontraban en Escocia cabalgando, la tenia entre sus brazos y podía sentir el calor de su amor quemándolos al roce de sus cuerpos, se sentía completo y tranquilo y experimentaba la dulzura de su rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol , pero pronto ese sentimiento seria reemplazado por el frio, como aquella noche de invierno pues su Dulce pecosa de pronto se habia esfumado dejando sus brazos vacios y su corazón también... Candyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! – había gritado en sus sueños como si con ello pudiese recuperarla._

_Pero no solo en ellos, ese sueño parecía tan real que se despertó de golpe y sintió una opresión en su pecho, sintió desfallecer pues su corazón sentía que la estaba perdiendo de algún modo; - __**solo fue un sueño**__ - se repetía una y otra vez –__**solo un sueño**__….. pero el dolor se sentía tan real que decidió no pensar más en ello, y así salió de su estudio para darse un baño y después irse al teatro, no sabía que ese día en que sentía morirse en vida, la vida le tendría preparada una sorpresa…_

_**(4)**_

_**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí**_

_**Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles**_

_**Y si te tienes que ir**_

_**Desearía que solo te fueras**_

_**Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí**_

_**Y no me dejará sola**_

_Cuando entró en la habitación que compartía con su "esposa" solo de titulo porque un papel lo estipulaba pues en la práctica no lo era, ya que en esos dos años de matrimonio no habían tenido intimidad alguna, tan sólo besos de cortesía en la mejilla cuando "las cosas iban bien" ; Susana aún se encontraba dormida o por lo menos eso le hizo creer a Terry, el quien se dirigió al baño para ducharse y salir antes de que ella despertará, no quería ser hipócrita una vez más como para felicitarla por su aniversario. Después de un momento salió envuelto en una toalla, solo iba por su ropa ya que se vestiría dentro del baño "no quería "importunar a su esposa", Susana aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero estaba al pendiente de todos lo movimientos de su esposo, una vez que Terry terminó de arreglarse se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando…_

_-Buenos días amor – había dicho Susana con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro._

_- Buenos días – respondió secamente Terry y avanzó hacia la puerta y mientras le daba vuelta a la perilla..._

_-No me darás un beso de despedida?- le había dicho insinuándosele como casi todos los días…_

_Haciendo acopio de su don histriónico se dio la vuelta y trató de pintar una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Buenos días "amor" – esto último lo dijo en tono de burla, depositando un beso frio y sin afecto en la mejilla._

_-Feliz aniversario Terry, querido!!! – dijo Susana feliz, rodeando el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos._

_-Igualmente – le contestó Terry sin ninguna nota de emoción, al mismo tiempo que trataba de separarse de Susana pero ella lo acerco más y le dio un beso en los labios, acción que lo zafó del amarre fácilmente y que provoco en el una ira que contenía forzadamente, así que volteo hacia ella con la mirada como témpanos de hielo y muy serio le dijo…_

_-No lo vuelvas hacer, ni siquiera pienses en volverlo a intentar!!!!!!! –dijo colérico y alzando la voz._

_-Pero Terry … soy tu esposa y … -trataba de argumentar conteniendo las lagrimas que forcejeaban por salir….._

_-Es la última vez que te lo digo Susana, no vuelvas a besarme!!! – le dijo Terry sosteniéndole fuertemente de por las manos y la quito de encima._

_Susana en un principio había quedado afectada por lo sucedido, pero inmediatamente después al recordar un par de ojos color ámbar se pinto una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro…_

_-Muy pronto Terry… muy pronto pagarás todo el desprecio que me has hecho...- se quedo pensando en… Maxwell._

_El ojiazul salió furioso del cuarto y no solo por lo sucedido hacia un momento con Susana, si no también porque el sueño que tuvo le había dejado una zozobra que no podía explicar, sentía un vació muy grande en su corazón, sentía como si el frio de su sueño se adueñara de él y realmente estuviera perdiendo el amor de su pecosa._

_Si tan sólo supiera que no estaba tan errado en su sentir, pues muy pronto la insolente vida le tendería una treta y tendría que tomar una decisión: seguir con su falsa felicidad o luchar por el verdadero amor, y correr el riesgo de perder a un amigo en esa lucha…_

_**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar**_

_**Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real**_

_**Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**_

_Terry había llegado al teatro conduciendo visiblemente afectado, sin ganas de que alguien le dijera nada así que se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Robert, y tocando la puerta con un golpe firme…_

_-Adelante – contestó la voz del otro lado de la puerta_

_- Buenos días Robert, como estás? – saludó Terry un tanto melancólico y aturdido._

_-Estoy bien hijo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – le contestó Robert, con quien había compartido muchas cosas durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse por lo que Terry lo veía como a un padre, pues estuvo con él en los momentos más difíciles de su vida._

_- Tienes razón Robert no me encuentro nada bien, no se lo que me pasa- le confesó y tomó asiento _

_- Es por lo que significa este día?? – el de cabello canoso sabía que el matrimonio de Terry con Susana había sido por obligación para pagar una deuda de honor, con él no había nada que ocultar._

_-En parte… pero.. – ni él mismo sabía como explicar lo que sentía_

_- Dime que te pasa, no te había visto así desde…. – Robert decidió callar y no hacerle recordar el pasaje tan doloroso de su vida_

_- Si Robert… desde que perdí a Candy, y es que la extraño tanto me hace mucha falta, necesito ver su mirada como un campo verdoso en plena primavera con ese brillo tan peculiar como cuando los rayos del sol se reflejan en las gotas de lluvia… no puedo vivir sin ella.. – En las palabras del ojiazul se podía notar todo el dolor que le ocasionaba la ausencia de su pecosa…_

_**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas**_

_**Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

_**Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

_**Pero tu tienes todavía**_

_**Todo de mí**_

_-Has sabido algo de ella?? – le pregunto su amigo, casi su padre…_

_- No, lo último que supe es que se había comprometido… poco tiempo después supe por Albert que había sido todo una treta de Neal y Elisa Leagan, creo que te lo conté – le había dicho Terry recordando la carta que le había enviado su amigo informándole que él era el tío abuelo William y todo sobre el falso compromiso de Candy con Neal._

_-Terry, por todo lo que hemos compartido me animo a darte el siguiente consejo, disculpa si me tomo la libertad pero te quiero como al hijo que nunca tuve..,_

_Robert se sentó a su lado poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, quien se encontraba cabizbajo y solo escuchaba…_

_-Te contaré mi historia… – le dijo Robert levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba para acercarse a la ventana para proyectar en su mente vida pasada, su amor el pasado.._

_Logró captar la atención de Terry y prosiguió…_

_-Hace mucho tiempo Terry, estuve enamorado de una maravillosa mujer, la mujer que jamás salió de mi corazón, el amor de mi vida…. Julia_

_Así el canoso comenzó a narrarle su fallida historia de amor, como había conocido a Julia, como se enamoraron, todo lo que vivieron y como fue su separación…_

_-Por eso Terry te pido que no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, lucha por ese amor, lucha por Candy porque el amor verdadero es único en la vida y solo se ama una vez de esa manera …con esa intensidad; sé que Susana no se puede valer por sí misma pero debe entender que tu jamás podrás corresponderle de la manera que ella quiere, el amor no se puede forzar, el amor es libre, sé que no serás capaz de abandonarla a su suerte y no te preocupes yo te ayudaré con eso, pero reacciona y no te condenes a una vida como la que has tenido en los últimos dos años… - le había dicho Robert de una manera firme, deseando que su pupilo volviera al camino de la felicidad y sabía que solo lo podría lograr con su pecosa como él le solía llamar._

_-Tienes razón Robert, tengo que luchar por ella pero…_

_-Que pasa Terry no te sientes capaz de luchar por su amor??? _

_No es eso, es solo que esta zozobra que tengo me duele, tuve un sueño horrible Robert, soñé que ella se iba de mi lado, como si fuera un aviso de que la estoy perdiendo. – le había contado el ojiazul_

_-Entonces, no pierdas el tiempo, a veces nuestros sueños son mensajes, de lo que nuestro corazón siente…. – le contestó su amigo_

_-Pero no se que hacer… - contestó Terry sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyándose en sus rodillas – No sé como reaccionaría al verme tengo miedo de que me haya olvidado de que me haya dejado de amar..._

_**Tú solías fascinarme**_

_**Por tu vida resonante**_

_**Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás**_

_**Tu rostro ronda por**_

_**Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños**_

_**Tu voz ahuyentó**_

_**Toda la cordura en mí**_

_Un amor como el de ustedes, es imposible de olvidar, créeme solo lucha por ella, lucha contra todo ahora solo debes pensar en ti solo en ti Terry sin importar los demás, lucha por ese amor que te hace sentir vivo – le animaba su amigo infundiéndole confianza, una confianza que se desvanecía cada vez que el ojiazul recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior._

_Es más, muy pronto podrás verla .. – le dijo el canoso con una sonrisa en su labios por la reacción de Terry…_

_?????.. – en el rostro de Terry se podía ver claramente la confusión que la causó tal comentario de su amigo._

_-No me veas con esa cara Terry, si te dije que vinieras a verme hoy en parte fue para ver la obra que montaremos en la próxima temporada y también porque tenemos una obra de beneficencia… - hizo una pausa- en la ciudad de Chicago pasado mañana…_

_Terry se había quedado atónito ante la noticia, no sabía si era una cruel broma de su amigo o si era verdad, no podía creerlo._

_**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar**_

_**Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real**_

_**Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**_

_-Robert, lo que acabas de decir es una broma de muy mal gusto!!- había contestado el ojiazul serio y molesto a la vez._

_-No es ninguna broma Terry, ayer me contactaron pidiéndome apoyo para recaudar fondos en apoyo den la construcción de una casa hogar y yo acepté gustoso, tenemos que partir hoy mismo, el tren sale a las 5:00 p.m. – le dijo Robert confiando en que a su amigo no le diera un paro cardiaco con la noticia._

_Terry se había quedado mudo, no sabía que decir sus labios no pronunciaba palabra alguna, y de pronto Robert lo sacaría de su sopor._

_-Terry si no te apresuras no llegaremos a tiempo – dijo el canoso_

_-S..si Robert – el ojiazul que aún no salía del trance, no lo podía creer que en un día más vería a su pecosa así que se levantó mecánicamente y antes de salir le dijo a su amigo.._

_-Robert y que obra representaremos?? – dijo ya volviendo a la realidad_

_- representaremos…. OTELO, de Williams Shakespeare, que te parece?- había dicho Robert_

_-Excelente elección amigo, no pudiste haber elegido mejor bueno nos vemos en la estación._

_Terry se despidió y se dirigió a su casa con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo que en ese momento sentía su corazón el cual volvía a latir, sentía como se dispersaba por todo su ser un calor que solo sentía cuando Candy se encontraba a su lado._

_-Sr. Regresó pronto – le dijo la ama de llaves, Sarah Clayton_

_- Si Sara tengo que preparar unas cosas saldré de viaje, se ha ofrecido algo? – había preguntado_

_- No Señor –Dijo Sarah_

_- Esta bien, y Susana? – había preguntado Terry_

_- Salió dijo que llegaría para la cena – contestó el ama de llaves con la mirada al suelo, ella sabía a donde había ido su señora…_

_-Gracias a Dios – para Terry había sido de gran ayuda el que su "esposa" no se encontrara presente cuando el partiera rumbo a Chicago, aunque se le hizo raro el que hubiera salido puesto no le conocía ninguna amiga pues se habia vuelto muy ermitaña pero decidió no darle importancia ya que le era indiferente lo que hiciera con su vida._

_Faltaban unos minutos para abordar el tren y el ojiazul estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron Robert y Karen acompañados de su madre... Eleonor Baker._

_-Hola guapo, por que tan solito te puedo hacer compañía? – había dicho Karen jugándole una broma a su amigo que no le había reconocido la voz y ella hacia un esfuerzo por no soltarse a carcajadas_

_- Disculpe no quisiera ser grosero, pero… - al voltear la vio retorciéndose por la risa contenida hasta que se deshizo de ella_

_- jajajajajajajajaja – se sostenía Karen del muro en el que se encontraba recargado Terry, Robert y su madre también se unieron a Karen al ver el rostro del ojiazul_

_- Que se te hace tan gracioso!!! Señorita amarguras... – le había devuelto el golpe a Karen, Terry disfrutaba decirle así ya que se transformaba en una fiera, él se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa endemoniadamente encantadora a tal grado que a la chica se habia olvidado reprocharle por el sobrenombre, para volver al ataque verbal._

_- Vaya, vaya, hasta que se le ve al señor estirado sonreír - dijo Karen guiñándole el ojo derecho a Eleonor._

_- Y a la Srita amarguras que le importa – replicó el cabellos castaño_

_- Ya basta – había dicho Robert poniendo fin a la batalla verbal que empezaba a desarrollarse entre la pelirroja y el ojiazul – parecen niños comportándose de esa manera ni siquiera parecen los actores principales de la Cia. Más importante de teatro en toda América- continúo orgullosamente diciendo el canoso._

_- bla, bla, bla, bla…. – dijeron al unísono Terry y Karen no conteniendo mas la risa._

_- Madre que bueno que vienes a Chicago – había dicho sinceramente Terry, agradecido de tener el apoyo de la bella actriz en esos momentos en que lo que más necesitaba era serenidad y confianza en si mismo_

_- Robert pensó que necesitarías de mi apoyo hijo – dejo suspicazmente la actriz refiriéndose al encuentro que se avecinaba entre él y Candy._

_- Amigo tú como siempre… _

_-ya sabes que te quiero como a un hijo - le había respondido el hombre a quien quería y admiraba como si fuese su padre al instante que se fundían en un abrazo._

_En ese momento se anunciaban la salida del tren..._

_Todos a bordo…. El tren de las 5:00 p.m. está a punto de partir con destino a la Cd. De Chicago_

_Decía una voz masculina y la gente empezó a abordar el tren que los llevaría a su destino… a la ciudad de los vientos quienes viajaban por distintos motivos, algunos por trabajo, otros por placer, pero a uno en especial lo llevaba a reencontrarse con la otra parte de su ser a recuperar su corazón y con ello su vida o tal vez a perderlos definitivamente…_

_Unas horas después arribaron a la estación de Chicago, al descender del tren Terry recordó la vez que su pecosa se fue a despedir de él y reconstruyo en su memoria la escena de Candy corriendo tras del tren con su uniforme de enfermera, respiro profundo para alimentar a sus pulmones del aroma de la ciudad, como si quisiera percibir desde la distancia el aroma de su tarzán pecoso._

_**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas**_

_**Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

_**Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

_**Pero tu tienes todavía**_

_**Todo de mí**_

_-Como te sientes hijo – había preguntado Eleonor_

_-Bien madre, esta ciudad me trae buenos recuerdos .. –y la miró con una sonrisa en sus labios_

_-Lo sé hijo, se lo que significa Chicago para ti – Eleonor miraba comprensivamente a su hijo_

_-Si... Chicago es todo para mi, aquí se encuentra ella... el amor de mi vida mi pecosa, si hago un esfuerzo creo percibir su aroma – en ese instante al cerrar sus ojos apareció en sus pensamientos su bella Candy…_

_**He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido**_

_**Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo**_

_**He estado sola todo desde el principio**_

_**Lakewood**_

_Desde aquel día en que Albert encontrara a Candy desmayada en su alcoba, la vida habia adquirido un matiz diferente. _

_Albert trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Candy como si tratara de recopilar cada segundo a su lado para guardarlo en su memoria como el tesoro mas importante de su vida, cada tarde paseaban por el jardín en ocasiones no decían ni una sola palabra pero se comunicaban en silencio pues con solo perderse en la mirada del otro podían sentir lo que iba creciendo día con día; en otras trepaban juntos a los arboles para poder gozar de la vista del lago que les permitía el revivir tantos recuerdos; Candy sentía como en su corazón la angustia emergía poco al poco con cada ocasión en que se perdía en la mirada profunda de Albert…. _

_**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas**_

_**Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

_**Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

_**Pero tu tienes todavía**_

_**Todo de mí**_

_-Williams buenos días – dijo George entrando en la biblioteca…_

_- Muy Buenos días…. – le recibió con una enorme y franca sonrisa que reflejaba la paz con la que contaba su alma._

_-Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor, últimamente noto en ti una singular alegría…. Le dijo sin cambiar la paz inquebrantable que le caracterizaba._

_-Mucho mejor…… de maravilla me siento tan libre, tan vivo, con deseos de, de ….. –no pudo continuar pues la emoción lo hacia presa de un estupor incontenible._

_-Y se que me harás mas feliz todavía…. Dime que ya están listos…_

_-mmm…, si, dos de tus tres regalos están listos._

_-Quiero decirle en cada detalle lo mucho que la quiero George… que sienta lo importante que es en mi vida, que sin ella no deseo seguir un día más por que su sola presencia hace que valga la pena despertar cada mañana…._

_-Lo sé Williams, y estoy feliz por ti y por ella… pero sabes que no todo en esta vida es felicidad y aun que agradezco a la vida que te permita estas alegrías tienes que estar consiente de lo que viene… -le dijo estirando la mano para darle el pequeño tríptico que traía consigo…_

_-Por fin ha llegado…. -Dijo Albert con notada angustia y con una huella casi imperceptible de la sonrisa que moraba en sus labios antes de que George le diera la noticia…_

_-Si Williams, la lista de los actores de la puesta en escena…._

_-Él vendrá?, -le pregunto sin querer siquiera abrir el pequeño tríptico…_

_-He hablado con el Sr __Hathaway y me ha confirmado ya a los protagónicos… él vendrá junto con la Srita klaise. _

_-NO me dejare derrotar por la angustia ni la tristeza siempre he pensado en los demás antes que en mi, -dijo con un nuevo brillo en los ojos azules como el cielo que poseía…_

_-Y estoy seguro que por eso me enamore de Candy por que posee un alma tan blanca que solo la bondad habita en ella, es como si fuese mi alma gemela por que somos uno igual que el otro; pero en esta ocasión no estoy dispuesto a perderla y así tenga que perder el alma en el trayecto defenderé el amor que le tengo por encima de mi vida._

_George lo miro con gran admiración pues nunca habia visto a Williams con tal determinación ni siquiera cuando defendía sus ideales con la tía Elroy._

_-Entonces los planes siguen sin modificación? –pregunto con una sonrisa llena de picardía…_

_-No George nada ha cambiado así que necesito que arregles el palco como te lo indiqué…_

_-Está bien entonces daré las ordenes para que coloquen todo según tus planes…. Y Williams creo que deberías revisar lo que esta en tu escritorio… Dijo por último abandonando la biblioteca._

_Albert giro para poder apreciar la pequeña caja que yacía sobre su escritorio; sonrió dulcemente al pensar que cara pondría candy al ver lo que el habia preparado para ella…_

_-Williams! - Dijo la voz de la anciana entrando en la biblioteca…_

_-Si tía? –dijo ocultando el pequeño paquete amarrado por un fino listón azul…_

_-He regresado de recoger el vestido de Candice para la gala- dijo gustosa, y muy orgullosa pues habia elegido para ella el vestido más lindo y más fino de Chicago…_

_-Parecerá un Ángel – le dijo a Albert quien notaba la emoción de su tía pues ella adoraba a Candy, pues aun que en ocasiones la retaba por haber hecho alguna travesura en este caso si aplicaba ampliamente el dicho de "esto me duele mas a mi" pues después de cada regaño la tía consentía a candy con una tarta a manera de que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la quería._

_-Hijo quería consultarte algo…._

_-dime tía que sucede?- le pregunto Albert sorprendido ye intrigado_

_-He decidido que Candice herede algunas de mis cosas y creo k tu debes ser quien le entregue esto – le dijo la anciana con los ojos llenos de algunas lagrimas pues observaban con amor y melancolía una pequeña caja que traía entre las manos; que si bien no era ostentosa como la mayoría de sus pertenencias era el tesoro mas grande y valioso que poseía._

_-Tía estas segura de querer darle esto? Se lo mucho que significa para ti….-le contesto Albert al tomar entre sus manos las manos de su tía y la caja que sostenía con amor._

_-Si Williams no existe nadie mejor para usarlas, ella me ha enseñado que hay cosas que el buen apellido y la nobleza no consiguen y eso es el dar el corazón a todos sin esperar nada a cambio., sabes bien que pensaba heredar a Eliza pero al paso de este tiempo me he dado cuenta que ella es una dama de nuestra altura, pero es incapaz de amar de verdad a los demás… -algunas lágrimas corrieron por su arrugada piel pues esta última frase de verdad le dolía ya que desde niña Eliza habia sido como la hija que nunca tuvo pero quien le habia demostrado también que sus cariño era solo ambición… _

_-Además pensaba dar esto a quien tú eligieras como esposa, pero creo que es la misma persona quien recibiría esto… _

_Albert se quedo sorprendido pero no dijo nada, nunca habia hablado de sus sentimientos con nadie a excepción de George y mucho menos con su tía…_

_-Pero tía! Yo…. _

_-No me digas nada este viejo corazón también ha amado y te he observado desde hace un tiempo se que ella te brinda paz y te irradia la felicidad que no habia visto en ti desde que tu hermana no esta…. ella es la indicada para ser tu guía y asi puedas seguir siendo la cabeza de los Andley, ella le dará un nuevo significado a la nobleza!_

_-Pero no quiero ponerme tan sensible,- dijo regresando a su postura habitual – iré a ver como le quedo el vestido para poder tranquilizarme.- me acompañas? -Dijo estirando el brazo- creo que tienes algo que entregar._

_-Si - dijo Albert tomando la caja que le habia entregado su tía y una de las dos cajas que George le habia llevado._

_Subieron los dos por la escalinata y llegaron a la puerta de Candy… al tocar ella ya estaba vestida y les abría la puerta su dama de compañía quien la habia arreglado para que la vieran…_

_Albert no pudo disimular su sorpresa pues realmente estaba viendo un ángel, el vestido era blanco y llevaba algunas aplicaciones en lentejuela tornasol, con un corte princesa que dibujaba las delicadas líneas de su pequeña cintura además de mostrar unos hombros descubiertos y adornados con algunas pecas, su larga cabellera habia sido liberada dejando caer sus rizos hasta media espalda y solo habia sido recogido por unas pequeñas horquillas a los lados…_

_Al ver la tía Elroy la reacción de Albert salió a su ayuda…_

_-pero hija, te vez divina, todo un ángel,_

_-Si pequeña- pudo por fin articular palabra Albert_

_-y creo k esto te completara el atuendo, en esta pequeña caja se encuentra el tesoro mas grande de la tía Elroy y se que tu siempre los cuidaras!_

_Candy recibió en sus pequeñas manos la caja que la tía y Albert le habían traído, en ella se encontraban unos guantes largos y blancos junto con dos pequeñas horquillas en oro con forma de rosas con algunas aplicaciones en circonias. Candy las miro sin entender…_

_-Hija este fue el regalo de mi esposo cuando éramos novios y es el único recuerdo que guardo de aquellos días de felicidad._

_Candy atesoro desde ese día aquel regalo como el mas importante que la tía le habia dado pues ya le habia obsequiado muchas cosas pero ella sabia que ninguno como este ya que su valor era incalculable…_

_Cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer Albert y candy salieron a su acostumbrado paseo por el jardín de las rosas… y siendo testigo el atardecer, aquel amor que nacía en Albert pelearía no solo con la penumbra de la noche…_

_Candy en la soledad de su cuarto y sin saber el motivo se encontraba nerviosa, con el corazón vuelto guiñapo por la angustia... como si su alma sitiera que Terry ya se encontraba en la ciudad y que en pocas horas lo volvería a ver, esa conexión que existía entre ellos seguía intacta a pesar de la lejanía._

_- __**Terry**__ - dijo en voz alta, y oprimiendo con fuerza aquel trozo de papel de Susana ... tenía tanto que no lo llamaba así que se sintió extraña al hacerlo.. desde hacía días su corazón se debatía en una guerra sin tregua pues no paraba de pensar en un par de ojos azul del color del cielo en un día despejado y en otros como el color del océano profundo que arrebata el alma, en el amigo entrañable tierno, cariñoso cuya cercanía la hacia sentir protegida y segura, y en el chico rebelde, egocéntrico, odioso, aristócrata engreído del que se había enamorado a primera vista en la cubierta del Mauritania en una noche de invierno y como único testigo la neblina que los rodeaba, y el cual le habia reafirmado su amor al haberle abierto su corazón …._

_-Como si fuera ayer…. Desde esa noche me convertiste en esclava de tu mirada, devota de tu amor… Terry cuanto te extraño, me seguirás amando.. Como yo…?? - no pudo terminar la frase de nuevo la sombra de la duda la agobiaba y le pedía a Dios aclarar sus sentimientos, no sabía como había empezado a ver a Albert como algo más…_

_En ese preciso momento, Terry volvió a sentir un vació, como una punzada que hería su corazón y lo dejaba confundido; sentía un vació que no había sentido antes, ni siquiera en esa noche de invierno después de su separación con Candy._

_Alguien llamo a la puerta y Candy no pudo seguir soñando despierta y saliendo de sus cavilaciones abrió…_

_-Si? –pregunto sin saber que ocurría._

_-pero señorita aun no se a duchado?, yo le dije k la bañaría pero usted no quiso…. Dijo la dama de compañía angustiada al ver que Candy a un no se bañaba._

_-Bañarme, pero Sofí si aun es…… y volteando para ver por la ventana pudo darse cuenta que la noche ya habia caído….._

_-Santo cielo!!, es tardísimo!!!, por que no me hablaste antes Sofí…. Grito la pecosa entrando al baño para bañarse…._

_-Pero señorita, aun hay tiempo apenas empieza a oscurecer._

_Candy fue arreglada por Sofí igual que aquel día que se probara el vestido pero hoy llevaba consigo los guantes y el par de horquillas que le habia regalado la tía Elroy, lo que enmarcaba aun mas aquella cabellera dorada y le daba un tono distinto a su piel blanca. Cuando bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Albert este no pudo más pues su corazón palpitaba como un garañón salvaje tanto que tenia miedo a que Candy lo escuchara. _

_-Pequeña realmente luces hermosa, eres todo un ángel y será un honor ser tu pareja esta noche que será inolvidable……y realmente lo seria pero inolvidable para quien?..._

_Por fin el momento tan anhelado había llegado, él se encontraba en su camerino alistándose para su papel cuando alguien llamo a su puerta._

_-Adelante- respondió Otelo.._

_-Hola guapo – Era Karen quien ya había terminado de arreglarse_

_-Ahh eres tu señorita amarguras – le respondió burlonamente_

_-Listo?? - le dijo la pelirroja haciendo caso omiso a su comentario_

_-Ya casi, estoy nervioso – reconoció el ojiazul_

_-Terrence Grandchester nervioso??? difícil de creer- se burlo la chica_

_-No es por la obra y lo sabes – le respondió_

_-Lo sé, pero amigo mío no debes estarlo piensa que por fin después de dos años la verás, y no se… tal vez tenerla en tus brazos – le dijo pícaramente su amiga quien sabia perfectamente toda su historia con la pecosa._

_-Y… y si ya me olvidó, y si ha dejado de amarme, tengo miedo Karen reconozco que tengo miedo, por primera vez el Terrence que todos conocen tiene miedo, temor a saber que ya no me pertenece.. – en sus palabras se podía percibir el dolor y la duda que había en su alma_

_-Ten fe, verás que aun te ama, un amor como el que vivieron jamás se olvida, créeme conozco a Candy y sé perfectamente que esa mujer se morirá amándote y te seguirá amando por toda la eternidad, aunque me oiga dramática, el amor de ustedes es como una obra que no tiene fin, solo ten confianza en ti mismo y en su amor. –_

_Le animó Karen, pues sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, ella en un momento de su vida había experimentado lo mismo que él , aunque le infundía ánimos también sabía que corría el riesgo de que Candy ya no sintiera lo mismo que él, por eso decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos porque ese par estuvieran juntos de nuevo, no quería ver sufrir a su amigo como lo hizo ella, como lo seguía haciendo por su amor perdido, ayudaría a su amigo a luchar por el amor de Candy._

_El teatro estaba repleto, las familias más acaudaladas de Chicago se encontraban reunidas con la finalidad de recaudar fondos para una buena obra y dispuestas a deleitarse con la interpretación de la obra, en manos de Terrence Grandchester y Karen Klaise._

_Una de las parejas más conocidas se encontraba en un palco del lado derecho reservado para la familia Andley, este habia sido adornado con cientos de rosas de colores hermosos que enmarcaban las dulces Candys, que habían sido enviadas desde el jardín de Anthony por ordenes de Albert dadas a George; _

_Albert veía con incertidumbre a Candy sin voltear ni por un segundo su mirada, como si con esto la pudiese alejar de Terry... Se encontraban ya sentados uno al lado del otro… _

_-Candy? –le dijo Albert sentándose en una su asiento del palco…y tomando su mano entre las de él._

_-Si, Albert?, - le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa que incitó a Albert a seguir con sus planes….._

_-Candy, se que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero en esta ocasión es diferente……. Pequeña te quiero, más que a mi propia vida, eres la razón para que este corazón palpite cada día….- la mirada de Albert se torno tan dulce y cálida que no pudo mas y se rindió ante la mirada sensual del rubio._

_-Albert yo no se… es que esto es… - no sabia que decir pues la duda saltaba en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras que no pudo evitar recordar a Terry y su corazón se angustió más que nunca……._

_-No me digas nada pequeña, mi corazón es tuyo y esta dispuesto a esperar a que tú estés lista. Pero para poder latir necesita estar cerca del tuyo…….-Saco una pequeña caja que se encontraba en el centro de uno de los arreglos de las Dulces candys, estaba envuelta en un papel blanco tornasol que al girarlo como caleidoscopio formaba corazones y se la dio la puso entre las manos de Candy, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, conteniendo las inmensas ganas de besarla…. La rubia no sabia que hacer se habia quedado petrificada un torrente circulaba a gran velocidad y ni siquiera sabía que sentir, miles de emociones afloraban en su piel pues la duda vivía en su corazón desde hace un tiempo y sabia que aun que quería a Terry el ya no le pertenecía pero aun así no estaba lista para comenzar con Albert sin antes saber que guardaba su corazón._

_-Albert… yo no se que de….. –estaba atónita a lo que sucedía y su cuerpo no le respondía, en su cabeza giraban en un sinfín de emociones…_

_-Ya te lo he dicho no digas nada, yo esperare paciente – y abriendo la caja saco un pequeño medallón en forma de corazón que contenía a un lado la foto de Candy y al otro solo un espacio vacío – el día que estés segura de aceptarme esto estará esperándote – le mostro una pequeña foto de el que habia guardado en la pequeña caja. _

_Y poniéndolo sobre su pecho volvió a darle un beso muy cerca de los labios pero este era diferente era como si con el Albert le dijera todo lo que guardaba su propio corazón pero no solo la ternura que era capaz de irradiar si no también otros sentimientos que candy no conocía en el como la pasión, y el deseo__… ella no se atrevía siquiera a verlo a los ojos; se encontraba nerviosa y no precisamente por la insistente mirada de Albert, si no por que sentía una opresión en el pecho y es que el reencuentro con un par de ojos azul profundo que la miraba desde el escenario, estaba a punto de suceder, no supo en que momento se levantó el telón lo único que supo es que Terry , __**su Terry**__ se encontraba ahí mirándola desvistiéndola con tan solo mirarla, sintió un calor recorrer por su cuerpo y esbozo una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el principal actor de la obra, pero la sonrisa de la rubia fue opacada por la angustia, ahora la duda crecía en ella y el temor se alimentaba de ello…… su cabeza giraba en un torbellino y no sabia a ciencia cierta que rumbo iba a tomar su vida…._

_Terry se perdió en su mirada, ansiaba tanto ver ese par de esmeraldas, que por un momento se olvidó del publico, quienes solo veían la reacción del ojiazul, y siguiendo la mirada de este se pudieron dar cuenta que veía hacia el publico, pero a quien veía? Pues su mirada transmitía todo el amor que sentía._

_Y de pronto… algo o mas bien alguien a lado de Candy llamó su atención, era Albert su amigo quien colocaba el pequeño medallón sobre el pecho de candy y quien le daba un beso en la mejilla, en principio le dio gusto verlo de nuevo pero… lo que vio en los ojos del rubio no lo pudo describir, será posible que sea AMOR…_

_No quería ni imaginarse los sentimientos hacia su pecosa, pero casi podría asegurar que estaba enamorado de ella, y fue en ese entonces que le dio un rostro un nombre al sentimiento de vacio que experimentaba desde hace dos días, cuyo nombre era Albert… su mejor amigo. Y para Albert no era distinto pues al sentir su mirada sobre él pudo confirmar que la lucha comenzaba…._

_Y así dio comienzo la obra... quien diría que los celos que experimentaba el personaje los estaban viviendo en carne los dos; Terry se moría de celos con solo ver a su amigo junto a ella, y en ese momento sin que el rubio lo supiera le estaba declarando la guerra… recuperaría a Candy aunque tuviera pelear una guerra sin tregua y no le importaría si con ello perdiera a un amigo…_

_CONTINUARÀ………………._

_**Esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado y las mantenga al filo del asiento como a Kara y a mi, creo k no hay mejor descripción de este fic como que todos nosotros necesitamos del amor dulce y protector, como del amor rebelde y apasionado que no conoce mas lógica que el tener al se amado así que no podemos clasificarlo como Albert fic o Terry fic ya que esta historia desarrollara la pelea de nuestros dos amores**_

_**Nota: las letras de las canciones utilizadas en este capitulo, son las siguientes; y para quienes no conozcan la canción aquí esta el link para que puedan escucharlas:**_

Bring me to life (Evanescence)

**http://es. of mine (evanescence) **

**http://es. you love me (Celine Dion) **

**http://es. inmortal (evanescence) **

**http://es.**


End file.
